Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Atobe Keigo, heir to the Atobe Corps. His father wanted him to marry a friend's daughter for business purposes. But what will happen if he and his childhood friend, Echizen was caught naked by his mother one morning and ended up marrying her?FemRyo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be good. My first smut. Really, I'm quite uncomfortable writing the smut part but I can't help but to write it, that's the part of the story, ne?**

**I made some changes into this one. I added some details. Sorry for the first one, I always had the impression that Ryoma's eyes were olive green, but then again, I'm glad to be corrected. And I also made her somewhat cocky in the revised edition.**

**Okay. I finished this first. Sorry for those who requested for the Alpha Pair first. :D**

**For those who just read this, this is a part of the trilogy of Operation: Make that Tomboyish Girl Feminine (Perfect Pair). I would refer to that story especially on the 8****th**** chapter since that is the starting point of THIS story. And so, please do read it first because the three stories were connected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. **

**Warning: Smut ahead. OOC on Ryoma's part. She will be a crybaby here. Gender bender, FemRyo. Rated M.**

**Summary: **Atobe Keigo was the heir of a large company. His father wanted him to marry his friend's daughter for business purposes. But what will happen if his childhood friend, Echizen Ryumi who was 5 years younger than him played a prank on him and ended up marrying her? FemRyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Echizen Ryumi was staring at the drunken, unconscious man beside her in his limousine. And she hated the smell. He reeked of alcohol. Her nostrils were inhaling it. Good thing, she didn't drink much. How could she anyway? Keigo was drinking her share too, leaving her with only a bottle of beer.

Despite that smell, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man. Slowly, she stroked his silvery gray hair and her small white finger poked his charm point on his right side of his face, just below his right eye. She could feel his soft breathing and every part of this man was elegant.

Oh, she loved this man, every part of him, but at the same time, she hated him. She hated him for being such a womanizer and for treating her like a kid each and every time.

Yes, she was five years younger than him. She tried her best to catch his attention but failed each and every time for he only had his eyes with more mature women, voluptuous and those who had a perfect vital statistics.

In his eyes, she was only like a kid sister. If she didn't do any stupid things to annoy the hell out of him, she wouldn't get his attention. Ever since they were a child, he would always protect her when her brother wasn't around. He was even calling her his sweetheart. She didn't know when she started loving this arrogant man but she always knew that even in her young heart, she always adore him, like no one else did.

Their parents were close friends and they lived in the same neighborhood. Since her father had moved to Los Angeles to pursue his tennis career, where he also met their mother, they lived on Los Angeles until she was twelve years old. Since the Atobes were filthy rich, they would usually visit their family in LA with their private jet and that's when she met Keigo. She was five years old and he was ten. Even in his young age, Keigo possessed a really handsome face that made girls draw themselves to him that even she couldn't resist.

When her father finally decided that they would live in Japan for good, she was extremely happy. She thought that she could see Keigo every day; much to her dismay, things was never easy. She found herself always waiting for him to come and visit her but ended up ravaging on his house instead. She always slept over in his mansion which didn't bother her parents and even her brother at all. Of course, that would be given because they trusted him so much.

She heard Keigo groaned, he seemed uncomfortable with his position. She slowly put his head on her lap, and from there, she could see that he wasn't uncomfortable anymore. She stroked his hair as he was lying on her lap.

Today, she had fun. It was the right decision to force Keigo into bringing her into their bar. She met new friends. She had fun talking to Shizuka-chan and Shiomi-chan. She liked those two girls, especially Shizuka-chan who was Tezuka-niisan's girlfriend. She loved how she would tease Tezuka-niisan and seeing the stoic, bespectacled guy getting so worked up. Just like earlier, he tried hard to stop Shizuka-chan from drinking too much but would always fail with his every attempt. And Shiomi-chan, she thought that she would be perfect with Sanada-niisan. She had been close to Keigo's best friends; they were like his older brothers.

As they reached the Atobe mansion, Atobe's personal butler, Michael-san came and his other butlers followed as they carry their drunken bochama into his bedroom. She followed them and ordered the butlers to get her some warm water and a towel. They all followed and moments later, the things that she requested came.

"Michael-san, I'll take over from here. Thank you." She smiled to the old looking butler.

"Will you sleep here for tonight, Miss Ryumi?" He asked politely.

"Yes." Michael-san nodded and left the room. As he was completely out of sight, she went to the queen-sized bed where Keigo was laying.

With so much care, she wet the towel with warm water and squeezed it before she gently wiped it from Keigo's face. He moaned lightly as his face touched the towel. She unbuttoned his white long sleeve signature polo and began wiping his neck, down to his chest. Keigo, being an athlete had a very good psych with six-pack abs. She was about to get off the bed to get for a change of clothes for Keigo when an arm grabbed hers, tripping her down on Keigo's chest. And now, she was on top of him, and he was embracing her tightly. She kind of like their position, mind you.

"Where do you think you are going, ahn?"

"Let go, you monkey king!" She said with a harsh voice.

"Do you think you can get away from ore-sama, ahn?" He said huskily and she blushed.

In a split of a second, she found herself being pinned down on the soft bed, and Keigo was on top of her. She was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing, you monkey king? Get off me!" She said trying to resist and free herself from his hard grasp. He was holding both of her wrists and he pinned them down on the soft bed.

"You'll enjoy what ore-sama will do, chibi."

She knew he was drunk but she didn't think that he could get this horny. Was he doing this with any girls whenever he was drunk? She gasped as she felt his hand was roughly caressing her breast.

"Atobe Keigo, what are you-", her words were cut as she felt his lips touched her. And he was kissing her in a roughly manner; there was no gentleness in it. And she could felt his tongue forcing to slip inside her mouth. His mouth had the taste of alcohol. She resisted, she was pulling away Keigo's head from her. God, she didn't want her first kiss to be like this. She resisted again and again, but he was too strong and he was already hovering on her. He left her lips and his kisses were started trailing down on her neck and she could feel his hand was massaging his breast.

She gasped loudly, protesting aloud.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD! Oh no. Stop raping me monkey king! STOOOOOP!"

But Keigo seemed like he didn't hear any of her protest, he just continued kissing and licking her neck down to her body.

"Keigo, please stop." She said pleadingly. She was still studying in college and she didn't dream of Keigo raping her!

"Kei, please." Somehow, he stopped. He faced her; his deep blue eyes were looking at her amber ones.

"Ryumi, ore-sama knows you like ore-sama. So shut up and be a good girl." She roughly closed her eyes. So he knew. Again, Keigo started kissing her, this time, she didn't even protest, but instead, she was kissing her back. And now, they were kissing passionately. She knew where they were going. She couldn't imagine doing it with him in such manner. She wanted her future husband to claim her virginity. She wanted her first kiss and first to be done with the man she loved. And that man would be Atobe Keigo, but she didn't think that it would be this early.

_There's no turning back._ She said to herself since she was already caught in the situation.

Keigo had already pulled down her green dress, revealing only her lacey underwear. He was kissing every part of her. He unhooked her bra, baring her firm and proud breasts and he was looking at her with so much lust and desire in his eyes. Gently, he started sucking her nipple while his hand was busy massaging the other which made her moaned and gasped aloud. Although her mind was telling her to stop him, her body said otherwise, she was getting much pleasure than she ever imagined of. He trailed down and kissed her stomach as he was unbuttoning his pants. Since she was really naïve with all these things, Keigo was doing all the work. He let go of her for a while as he started unbuttoning his pants and he pulled it down and then followed his boxers. She gasped as she saw his hardened manhood, standing proudly. Goodness, he was huge! While staring at his body, she was like watching a Greek god doing a live show. Goodness! Atobe Keigo sure had IT to make girls go crazy.

He started pulling down her panties and he stared at her body for a while.

"Stop staring, you stupid monkey." She said as pink hues were visible on her face.

"Ore-sama didn't know you have such a beautiful body, sweetheart, ahn. And stop calling me that." He whispered to her ear huskily. She blushed as red as an apple with his remark and he called her sweetheart again! How she longed to hear that. Again, he kissed her with so much gentleness and passion as he slowly reached out his tongue into hers. And she could feel his hardness against her stomach.

As the climax came, slowly, he entered her. She cried in pain and as she was scratching his bare back with her fingers. Gosh, she didn't know where to turn or look as she was bearing with the pain. Keigo stopped momentarily.

"Hush, sweetheart. Ore-sama will be gentle. And stop scratching ore-sama's back." He smiled genuinely to her and Ryumi seemed to relax with his assurance.

He said he would be gentle and he did, but when he completely entered her, she gasped and moaned aloud and she was still scratching his back and this time she also pulled his hair when he moved slowly. And Keigo shouted in pain.

"Chibi, stop pulling ore-sama's beautiful hair!" He said during the intercourse.

She was hurt but the hurt had subsided after a couple of minutes that he was inside her. Slowly, he started moving but he was holding her both hands to avoid himself from getting hurt. She was drowned by the pleasure that Keigo had given her. And she didn't have any regret that she gave away her virginity to Keigo, after all, she was the man that she loved.

She let out her tears that she was suppressing to come out earlier. Keigo wiped her tears away and kissed her again.

After the climax, Keigo had fallen asleep beside her, exhausted; while his arms were wrapped around her and her head was rested on his chest.

"I love you, you arrogant monkey king." She whispered in his ear before she finally closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the person beside him. Somehow, she knew that tomorrow, her life would never be the same again.

Right. She wished that they could always stay like this. For the first time, Keigo had treated her like woman.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Atobe opened his eyes with a serious headache. But last night, he had a really good dream. He dreamt of doing "it" with a very beautiful girl with amber eyes. And she was a virgin. That was his first with a virgin. He smiled as he remembered his dream. He could still feel the lingering sensation on his lips. It seemed so true. He moved slowly and he felt that his back was also hurt. It seemed that someone had just scratched his back. He felt that someone was beside him and he turned around only to make him completely awake and he sat forcefully on the bed despite his head wrecking in pain and let's not forget his scratched back with full of long red marks. His eyes widened as he saw Ryumi lying beside him, her body was covered with a blanket. He looked at his own body only to find out that he was completely naked and Ryumi was the same.

So his dream wasn't really a dream. He really did it. And he did it with Ryumi!

_Damn! _He cursed himself! He was on deep mess. He sure could do it with anyone but why did it have to be Ryumi. He treated her like a sister that he never had. He tried to recall what happened yesterday. Right. He got drunk after getting into some stupid competition with Fuji. He was with Ryumi and…oh, he didn't know what happened next.

He stared at the girl laying peacefully on the bed. He tucked the hairs that was falling freely on her face and tucked it on her ear.

_Ryuumi is too young. _He thought. He had to wake her before someone would go barging in into his room.

"Chibi, wake up." He ordered, shaking her hard. She heard her moan and moved on the other side. He remembered that Ryumi was not a morning person. He shook her hard only to find no response.

He was about to shake her again when they heard the door opened.

"Good morning, Kei-"

His eyes widened as he saw his mother entered his room. Her eyes were eyeing him and then the sleeping Ryumi beside him. His mother's eyes flinched with anger.

"ATOBE KEIGO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" His mom, Atobe Kiara asked in a demanding voice.

Ryumi stirred from her sleep and slowly woke up.

"What's with that noise?" She asked as she was rubbing her eyes. She too, also widened her eyes upon seeing the angry face of his Mom.

"Mom, I can explain." Atobe finally spoke after finding his voice.

"There is nothing to explain, Keigo. You two, get dressed and go down, as soon as possible." With that, she left the room followed by a loud bam from the door.

"Oi, Chibi, what's the meaning of this?" He demanded once his Mom was out of their sight.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Ore-sama means this!" He was pointing at their naked bodies.

"So you're blaming me?"

"Who else is to be blamed?"

"For goodness sake, you are drunk yesterday!"

"Yes, ore-sama was drunk so you took advantage of it."

"No, you do."

"No, I'm not."

"You do."

"Not."

"Yes, you do."

"Stop blaming me!" Ryumi exclaimed as she was glaring dangerously at him.

"It's your fault, if you hadn't been here in the first place, this wouldn't happen."

"If you hadn't kissed me forcefully then this wouldn't happen either."

"When did I kiss you forcefully?" He didn't even bother addressing himself with ore-sama for he was really getting so irritated so early in the morning.

"Last night! I tried to stop you but you're too strong."

"Ore-sama can't be deceived Ryumi. I know very well that you like me, so ore-sama is a hundred percent sure that you pulled this prank." He said dryly. His eyes were glaring at Ryumi, with hate and disgust.

"Why can't you believe me?" She said in a soft voice, her head was down.

"I can't believe a word from a kid." Without waiting for her answer, he stood up, not minding his naked body, he went to the bathroom. But before he close the door, he spoke.

"You should get dressed. Mom is waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Ryumi let her tears fall as Keigo closed the bathroom door. She couldn't believe the hate and disgust she saw in his eyes earlier when he was looking at her. And she was hurt knowing that he didn't trust her at all. After she gave him everything last night, she felt broken, her heart was torn into pieces. She knew that her relationship with him would change.

Wiping the streaming tears on her eyes, she stood up to pick her thrown clothes on the ground and started dressing.

And now, she was getting afraid of the consequences.

Would Keigo ever love her at all?

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Really, my Mom would kill me if she ever found out that I wrote something like this. XDDD

Anyway, review, please?

And oh, thank you for the warm welcome! I was like, whoah, when I opened my mail this morning; I received a lot of fave authors, story alerts and fave stories. Really, thank you!

I'm already starting the Alpha Pair's story, I might post it this weekend. :D

Keep supporting please!

Love lots,

-cayleyjanssen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2, right up! :D

This hadn't been beta-ed, so pardon me for some grammatical errors and typos. Can some-one be my beta-reader?

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Atobe was driving his own car which was unusual for ore-sama, of course. But now, after the conversation with his parents and Ryumi's parents, he became furious. He wanted to be alone. Guess, if you anger the king, you'll suffer hell, that's why he needed to be alone. He might not know what would happen to his butlers if he vented out his anger and frustrations to them.

He glanced over the rearview mirror which made him frown and really angry. On his right eye, he had a black eye courtesy of Echizen Nanjirou and on his left jaw; he had a purple-ish bruise courtesy of Echizen Ryoga. And his parents were so cruel! They didn't even bother that their precious son was getting beat up by the Echizen father and son the moment they arrived at the Atobe mansion. Thanks to Ryumi, he was saved when she covered her body into him when her father was about punch him again on his left eye.

_Tsk. How could they punch ore-sama's handsome face?_

When the traffic light went red, he reached for his sunglasses and put it on his face. Honestly, he was driving for about an hour now without an exact location to go. And he hadn't eaten his lunch yet.

Damn! He really didn't know what to do when his parents suddenly brought up marriage. Though he knew that his parents wanted him to marry Kanna, the sole heir and daughter of the CEO of the Kajima Corporation. She was 25 years old, same age as him and they had been meeting each other for two weeks already. His father arranged their meeting during the party that was held by the Atobe Corps two weeks ago. He liked Kanna, but not in a romantic sense, you could say that it was a physical attraction. She had a beautiful face, a body that could pass for a model, really voluptuous and really adventurous on bed. Yes, they had been engaged in sexual things since it was Kana who initiated and he was just a man with physical needs. Being raised in a foreign country, Kanna had been open with things and she was not a virgin when he took her. But the thing that he didn't like about her was that she was really possessive toward him when they had no commitment at all. And his father said that he would marry her someday for business purposes, of course, since his father had decided it long ago with Kanna's father without his consent.

But it seemed that his father's agreement with Kanna's father would be void. Now that his parents said that he would take responsibility for what he had done to Ryumi, which really annoyed him (he is thinking that it is not really his fault since he's drunk). When they went to the living room where his parents were waiting, first of all, his mother had reprimanded him, telling him how he violated Ryumi (he thinks, his parents are thinking that he really violated her because of their big age gap) and that the Atobes could not show any face to the Echizens because of him and the humiliation that he caused. He would just tarnish the friendship that both families had that was bonded ages ago, starting from their great grandfathers. His father just remained quiet but he could see the dangerous glint on his eyes. His father was a man of few words. And Ryumi just remained quiet with her head down. After a while, the Echizens came which made him really uncomfortable for he could feel the scrutinizing glances of Ryumi's dad, Nanjirou and her brother, Ryoga that really wanted to eat him alive. If looks could kill, the world had reduced its population of having handsome men. He remembered the conversation they had this morning.

"_WHAT! MARRIAGE? Are you nuts?" Atobe yelled at his parents that made his mother twitched her perfectly carved eyebrows._

"_Shut up, Keigo. You're in no disposition to resist. After all, it's your fault." His mother snapped. He did not dare to open his mouth and utter even a single word. He knew his mother. They had exactly the same attitude._

"_Nanjirou-san, Rinko-san," his father finally spoke calmly, "my deepest apologies for what my son had done to your daughter. Ryumi is like our own daughter so we don't want her to feel used by our son. And so, Kairi and I decided that it would be best for both of them to get married."_

_Echizen Najiruou spoke with a serious face for the first time, far from his perverted attitude when reading those perverted magazines. "I think so too. Rinko, what can you say?" he turned to his wife only to find that she was really speechless. She was looking at her daughter with mixed emotions engulfing her._

"_Ryumi," she called her daughter and Ryumi looked up avoiding the gaze of her mother, "why did it happen?" She asked with her eyes watery. Somehow, Atobe could feel sympathy toward Rinko-san. He witnessed how she cared and protected Ryumi and how close they were together. It must be a huge shock to her, to know that her daughter had done something wrong. And he felt that guilt suddenly resided in him._

_Ryumi, on the other hand, looked down again, her bangs were covering her eyes but he could feel that there were tears running through her cheeks._

"_I-I'm sorry, kaa-san." She whispered softly. Rinko stood up and hugged her daughter tightly._

"_So, Rinko-san," His father spoke again, "what can you say? I think that's the best solution."_

"_No, ore-sama doesn't think it is." Finally, he spoke and all the eyes on the room averted into him._

"_It will be hard on Ryumi's part. She was still studying in college, still young and she will be bind in a wedding out of love. Ore-sama is so sure, Ryumi would want to marry the one that she _**loves**_." He stressed the word "loves". _

_Echizen Ryoga spoke, his voice was hard and with edge, "If you care about my sister so much, then why did you have sex with her?"_

"_Ryoga, watch your word." Echizen Rinko scolded her son as Ryumi gasped upon hearing her brother's word._

_He shot Ryoga a sharp look followed by a smirk. "Ore-sama was drunk last night so I have no clear recollection of what REALLY happened."_

"_So you're saying that it's my sister's fault?"_

_He didn't dare to answer the word "yes", not in front of their parents and Ryoga. He might have another punch from Nanjirou-san and Ryoga if he would answer yes. Instead, he looked at Ryumi who was also looking at him; tears were visible from her eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before she spoke._

"_Nii-san, don't blame monkey king." It was all that she said. He smirked upon hearing Ryumi's pet name to him. She wiped her tears away, revealing her usual sharp glare in those amber eyes._

"_But-"_

"_No buts. It's partly my fault."_

"_How so?" It was Echizen Nanjirou who spoke._

"_I allowed him to do it. And thus, marriage is out of the question, ne, monkey king?"_

"_See? Even Ryumi is not accepting your idea. So, ore-sama is opposing this ridiculous idea of marriage!" Atobe said, with hope and determination visible in his eyes. Goodness! He didn't want to get married yet. He wanted to enjoy his life. He didn't want to get bind with marriage yet. Though he knew, in the near future, his parents had already picked a woman suitable to give birth to the heir of the next Atobe generation, and that woman was Kanna. Their meeting was already set up long ago, but never did it occur to him that Ryumi would take that place instead because of just a night of total mistake._

"_Keigo, you know me, what I said will be done." His father spoke with a really dangerous voice and his jaw dropped. When his father said it's final, then it's final. After all, he was the man behind the empire of the Atobes. His words were law around the Atobe household. No one would even dare to go against him. Even his mom, with a really stubborn personality like him couldn't resist nor protest once his father said the magic words._

"_Nanjirou-san, I want to proceed with their wedding as soon as possible." His father then turned to Nanjirou._

"_Yeah, we should." Nanjirou agreed._

"_Matte, oyaji, didn't I say that I don't want it?" Ryumi contradicted her father._

"_You have to listen to me now, chibi." Nanjirou spoke with so much seriousness in his voice. When his daughter was involved, he wouldn't get a damn for whoever violated his little princess, even if it's the Atobes. Marriage was the only solution in this one; Keigo had to be responsible for what he had done to his daughter._

"_Yadda."_

"_You will, Ryumi. Don't be stubborn."_

"_Yadda!"_

"_Ryumi, listen to your oyaji." Rinko spoke firmly._

"_Che." She said as she crossed her arms around her chest. She felt defeated. Atobe knew that Ryumi's father was the same as his. Though Nanjirou-san may not show it, he deeply cared for his family despite his perverted attitude._

_Feeling defeated, both he and Ryumi stayed in silence as the elders were discussing about the marriage since they both knew that nobody went against their fathers. From time to time, his eyes would cross with Ryumi's amber ones and he would just smirk at her._

_Before the Echizens left the mansion, she got a word from Ryumi._

"_Brat, don't think we're finished. Ore-sama is still mad for what you have done."_

"_Che, I don't care. And I'll do everything for the wedding not to take place. I don't want to live with an overly narcissistic and super mega arrogant monkey king like you!"_

"_This brat..!"_

"_If you'll excuse me, I have to go home. I'm tired dealing with you."_

_And with that, she left._

* * *

><p>He slammed the steering wheel as he stopped the car on the sideways. That Ryumi was so cocky. When he woke up in the morning and found Ryumi sleeping beside him, completely naked, he got afraid of what would happen, especially when his Mom suddenly barged into his room. And now, his worst nightmare had come true. If he just hadn't drunk too much last night, then, this wouldn't happen. But he couldn't deny the fact that he found her really beautiful and innocent, well, not actually innocent anymore. In his lips, he could still feel the lingering sensation left. He shook his head.<p>

_Ore-sama should not think of Ryumi that way._ He muttered in his thoughts. She was his stubborn and cocky childhood friend, and she was like a kid sister to him that he never had since he was an only child.

In his eyes, she was JUST a kid.

He breathed heavily. He needed somewhere to go to. He reached for his cell phone and scan through his phone book. He thought of calling Sanada first but much to his dismay, his phone was unattended. Then he dialed the number of Tezuka.

After 3 three rings…

"Moshi moshi."

"Tezuka, where are you?"

"In my condominium."

"Ore-sama will go there, and prepare some food."

"I'll pass."

"You have some nerve. Ore-sama needs to eat Tezuka."

"Then eat. You don't have to go here."

"Ore-sama can't show his face to public!"

"Why?"

"Long story. Expect ore-sama in your condominium any moment now and prepare food for ore-sama!"

Click.

He sighed. Tezuka was not really hospitable that's why he thought of calling Sanada first. He knew that Sanada's parents were hospitable enough to prepare him some good foods. Since Tezuka was living alone, his food stocks were only limited to himself. But once he came barging in into his condominium, Tezuka couldn't do anything but attend to his whims. He started the engine of his car and journeyed on his way to his best friend's abode.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Ryumi was staring blankly to the ceiling of her room. When she went home, she went quickly to her room. She was too tired. She didn't dare to talk about what just preceded earlier to her parents. She felt embarrassed to her parents that she gave them disappointment. She promised her parents that she would finish her college studies before engaging into something like marriage. She still had a bright future ahead of her. She was taking up sports science in her university. Being born into the family of tennis players, she got fond of sports and since she was a child, she was playing tennis, thanks to the coaching skills of her father. And when she went into college, she wanted to continue playing and expand her knowledge when it came to sports and thus, she chose that course. And she also dreamt of being a school PE teacher.

And today's phenomena were too much to take. She had been rejected twice by Keigo. First, when he got mad at her when he found out what happened last night and secondly, he rejected her again when he opposed the marriage shit that his parents suggested.

Somehow, it was too hard to take. Hah! If he didn't want to marry her, then fine. She didn't want to be locked in a marriage with one-sided love too, although she wanted to marry him, but she wanted it to be with mutual feelings.

She felt that Karupin jumped into her tummy and comfortably lay there. She stroked Karupin's fur. She smiled as she remembered that Karupin was given by Keigo to her during her high school. She loved cats, she previously owned a Cashmere cat but it died due to old age. The cat had been with her during her elementary years after all. She cried and cried until she was satisfied and Keigo was with her that time. Then one day, she got the surprise of her life when Keigo appeared holding a Himalayan cat and gave it to her as a replacement for Elise (name of her Cashmere cat) and she named him Karupin.

Those were some of those happy memories that she had with him. Suddenly, she felt the urge to cry. Hate and disgust were flickered in his eyes as he was looking at her earlier. She didn't want that. And now, not only her heart was broken, but also their friendship that she treasured the most. That's her only hold to get close to him and took some of his time. But now, it was like a broken glass.

When she saw the face of her mother earlier, she felt guilty. Her mother knew her feelings about him but she never expected her to do such thing. But she didn't want Keigo to think that she was weak and thus, she also opposed the marriage proposal. And also, she didn't think that her dad and brother would resort to some violence upon seeing Keigo. She got shocked when his father punched him in his right eye leaving his pale skin with a black eye and so did her brother.

Since their fathers both agreed that they would marry each other, they knew they had no reason to go against them; after all, the words of their fathers were like laws.

She touched her lips unconsciously. She still felt the warm lips of Keigo in her lips. She shrugged and changed her position sideways; making Karupin fell from her stomach.

Now, she was regretting that night of passion. If she knew that this would happen, then its better if she had been strong enough to stop Keigo with his advances to her, but she became drowned by her emotions that she didn't even care that he was drunk that time. She closed her eyes roughly. She felt that her energy had been sapped out from her.

She wanted to get out of this mess as soon as possible.

After a while, she heard a knock and the door revealed her mother. She didn't dare to look at her in her eyes.

"Ryumi." She called softly. Her conscience was really eating her up.

"H-hai, kaa-san?" Her voice trailed off.

She felt that her mother sat beside her. She was on her side position, facing the wall.

"Are you all right?"

"Hai."

She felt the warm hand of her mother rubbing her head gently.

"Ryumi, I know you love Keigo-kun, but I didn't think you could resort to that thing."

She bit her lip trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"I'm sorry kaa-san. I really am. And I didn't mean to do it."

"I know, you're just a maiden in love. Honestly, I'm against the marriage, but your father is so stubborn. He said that Keigo-kun should be responsible to you."

"Why are you against the marriage, kaa-san?"

"I don't want my daughter to get forced into a marriage without love. I only get to see my daughter get married once, so I want you to be happy."

With that, she let her tears flow freely and she stood up to hug her mother tightly.

"Thank you, kaa-san."

"Hai, hai. Stop crying. Then, why are you so stubborn earlier and opposed the marriage?" She said as she was wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Tch. If Keigo don't want to marry me, then fine! I don't want to force myself to him. It'll make me look like a lost cat."

"Is that it?" Her mother unraveled herself from her hug and looked straight into her amber eyes. She had been so close to her mother and thus, she didn't keep any secret from her.

"He hates me now."

"Hmn, he must be in shock when he found out what happened between the two of you."

"Che. Given his playboy side, he must have enjoyed it as well."

"So did you enjoy it?"

"Kaa-san.." She blushed. Her face was as red as an apple now.

"But you're different from those girls that he had taken to bed."

"Why so?"

"Because he treasured and respected you."

She raised her eyebrows. Keigo treasured and respected her? That's impossible! All he did whenever they would meet was to tease her, treat her like a brat and made her wait for long hours. But she did feel his affection toward her as a kid sister which really pissed her off. Why didn't she have the body that Keigo want? Those models that he had been dating with great body, voluptuous and tall were really blessed tha they could attract Keigo's attention. Unlike her, not only that she was small, her chest was also small. Kami-sama was unfair when He gave that body to her.

"T-that's impossible, kaa-san!"

"No, it's not."

"How so?"

"Because he treats you like his sister."

"That's what hurts me, kaa-san."

Her mother patted her head. "I know. It's hard to stay in love with the person that doesn't feel the same way. But that's life Ryumi, you can't force into a person your feelings."

She didn't speak. She knew it really well. Her mother had always reminded her of it.

"So cheer up now, please? Your oyaji nearly has a heart attack when Kairi-san called up this morning about, uh, you know."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Yes. He's furious. That's a natural reaction for a father even your brother."

"Kaa-san, I'm really sorry."

"Hai, hai. Come, let's eat. I've prepared your favorite Japanese foods."

She smiled and they went downstairs to eat. Somehow, her mother's remarked made her feelings light. She knew she wouldn't be alone. Her family was always very supportive of her. But she had to make sure that she would apologize to her oyaji and to her brother later. She might always pick a fight with them but she knew that her oyaji and her brother loved her so much.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Atobe had reached Tezuka's condominium, but much to his dismay, his so-called best friend didn't even prepare food for him. How heartless! Now, he had no choice but to have a food delivery. He was sitting on the couch comfortably while waiting for the food delivery when a thought had struck him. Since Tezuka managed to get Fuji as his girlfriend through a bet ( A/N: Please refer to Operation: Make that Tomboyish Girl Feminine! for the story of our favorite Perfect Pair.), that meant that there were no any love involved which would be similar to him in the near future when their fathers would really force them to get married. He might take out some information on dealing with a stubborn kid since he knew that Fuji was also stubborn just like Ryumi.

"Oi, Tezuka, why are you working even on weekends?"

"None of your business."

"Shouldn't you be dating Fuji or something?"

He stopped scanning the documents in his hand and looked at him.

"Atobe, you know that ours is just rooted from a bet. It's not like we love each other."

"Hn, so why are you getting so worked up last night because of her?"

"Did you just come here to interrogate me about my relationship with Fuji?"

"Ore-sama will not do such thing! Ore-sama is merely curious!" He denied. Hell, he wouldn't tell Tezuka that he was getting some information. That Tezuka would just laugh at him.

"Hn, is that so? By the way, what happened to your face?"

"Tsk. Ore-sama doesn't have to explain myself."

"Did you get into fight with Ryumi?"

Now that he remembered, if those two (Sanada and Tezuka) didn't let Ryumi to take him home. His misfortune wouldn't have happened.

"Tsk. It's you and Sanada's fault!"

Tezuka twitched his eyebrows a little, still keeping his stoic face. "And why is that?"

"If you hadn't let Ryumi took me home last night, nothing would have happened!"

Tezuka put down the documents in his hand and looked at him sharply. "Did something happen between you and Ryumi?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"And the reason of that bruises on your face?"

"Her father and Ryoga beat me up."

"Well, you put yourself in it. You deserve it."

"Shut up."

"I can't believe that you actually did it with Ryumi, to think that she is your childhood friend."

"Ore-sama has no recollection of anything that had happened last night."

"Well, you're drunk. Ryumi must have a hard time resisting, of course, with your brutal force, she couldn't stop you."

"And now, ore-sama is stuck with marrying Ryumi!"

"Oh, isn't that child abuse?"

"Shut up Tezuka."

"It's your fault."

"Ore-sama-" his sentence was cut as they heard the doorbell rang. Tezuka stood up and opened the door. It was his food delivery. After he paid, he went to the kitchen to prepare and ate the food in silence. He helped himself in Tezuka's big kitchen. Since Tezuka had already eaten, he just ignored him and he continued with his work. Tezuka didn't speak anything after that.

Why was everyone saying that it was his fault? Well, partly, he had to share with the blame but it was Ryumi who was on her complete state of mind since she didn't drink that much (he only allowed her to drink a bottle of beer and he drank her share too). She should have stopped him from kissing or touching her.

But on his back mind, he thought of what Tezuka had just said earlier.

_Well, you're drunk. Ryumi must have a hard time resisting, of course, with your brutal force, she couldn't stop you._

He had to talk to her. They hadn't had any good conversation ever since this morning. His anger was completely in his nerves. They had to settle these things once and for all. They both had to get out of this mess.

How would he do that? Well, he had no idea as of now. His mind was in complete chaos.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Good or bad? :)

Review please.

Keep supporting!

Love lots,

cayleyjanssen


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, haven't updated for a while. Thanks for waiting, minna-san!

Chapter three, right ahead! :))

This hadn't been beta-ed so pardon me for some typos, if my eyes had slipped through them :))

Can someone be my beta-reader? :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Atobe was being shaken on the bed.

"H-n..G-go..away! Ore-sama..still needs to sleep.." He said stubbornly.

"Oi, Atobe, wake up." Tezuka kept on shaking him.

Atobe stirred up from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. The sun's rays were piercing through the windows and it was blinding him. He was not on his own room but the place is utterly familiar. Yeah, right. For two days already, he had been freeloading on his best friend's place. And he used Tezuka's bed, leaving his friend no choice but to sleep on the floor with a futon. He didn't want to go home for his parents would just bug him into marrying Ryumi.

Then he caught sight of Tezuka who was on his study table, fixing some documents. He was all dressed in corporate attire and he noticed that his best friend's aura was incredibly bright. He remembered that now was a Monday. He knew that he had to go to their company but he didn't want to face his father yet. He still wanted to fix things with Ryumi.

He got up and positioned himself in a sitting position.

"Yo, Tezuka, did something good happen? Your mood seems bright." He asked his friend, curiously aroused who did that to his stoic best friend.

"Aa." He answered stoically.

Then Atobe remembered that yesterday, Tezuka left him all alone in his condominium unit as he went to his parent's house with his girlfriend, Fuji Shizuka.

"Did you have a good day with Fuji yesterday, ahn?" He teased making Tezuka blushed a little.

"None of your business, Atobe."

He smirked as he continued to tease his friend. "Did you kiss her already?"

"There's no need for you to know." Tezuka said firmly but pink hues were visible on his cheeks.

"Ahn? Could it be that you're falling in love with her?"

"Atobe, instead of sticking your nose with my relationship with Fuji, fix your problem first. And how long do you plan on staying here?"

"As soon as ore-sama fixes the problem."

"Hn. I'll go ahead. If you're going out, make sure to lock the door." Tezuka said as he gave him a spare key for his condominium.

"Aa. Thanks."

As soon as Tezuka left, he quickly went to the bathroom and took a long and cold shower. Since today was a Monday, he decided it over the weekend that he would go to Ryumi's university to have a good talk with her. He didn't dare to go to her house since he knew that her father and brother were really angry at him. Not now that his bruises were not that visible anymore, unlike during the weekends that's why he shut himself inside Tezuka's place, annoying the hell out of Tezuka for demanding things that he hadn't have.

After he finished taking his shower and got dressed, he went to the kitchen and was surprised to find his breakfast there. Tezuka must be really in a good mood. It was really unusual for him to make breakfast whenever he would spend the night in his place. He was really intrigued what happened yesterday when he visited his parents with Fuji.

After he finished eating, leaving the used utensils on the sink, he went out and went to the parking lot. It was almost ten am in the morning so he was so sure that Ryumi should be on her university by now. He started the engine and he drove his way into her university.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Ryumi was having a group study with her friends namely Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro on the cafeteria since they would have their exam in one of their subjects in the afternoon. They were on a break right now since their professor was absent due to sickness and thus, they still have a three-hour break before their next class would start at one in the afternoon.

Her friends were so absorbed with their studies but in her case, there were a lot of things that were bugging her right now. Though her body was physically present, her mind was absolutely mentally absent. They were seated near the glass walls so she could see the surrounding from the inside. She was holding her pen with her left hand and at the same time, supporting her chin while she was gazing outside. Her mind was with Keigo. He hadn't called her at all nor did he ever go to their house. She was expecting him to apologize to her for the harsh things that he had said but it seemed impossible. He knew that Keigo could be a monster if he was angry.

"OI, ECHIZEN RYUMIIIIIII!" Horio called loudly.

"H-hai?" She became startled.

"Mou, I'm asking you a lot of questions but you haven't answered every single one. Do you have any problem, Echizen?" Horio asked.

"That's right, Ryumi-san, you seem a bit off today." Kachirou stated.

"Is something bothering you, Ryumi-san?" Sakuno asked her.

"No, nothing. Don't mind me." She denied. She didn't want to inform them what's bothering her. Not yet.

"But are you really all right?" Tomoka asked her.

"Yes. Anyway, your question Horio is?" She tried to revamp the subject.

Much to her relief, they brought back their attention to their studies as Horio bombarded her with different questions regarding their subject which annoyed her.

_It's his fault for not taking any notes at all. _She muttered on her thoughts. Thanks to Horio, her thoughts had been occupied with their lessons until her sight caught someone that she was really familiar with approaching her. His silvery gray hair, a tear mole on the lower part of his right eye, that elegant manner and that pale skin that she had been dreaming off all this while. Her heart had been beating fast as he saw Keigo approaching her; he was wearing his sunglasses that really made him look cool. She had been gawking at him absentmindedly. Before she knew it, he was in front of her.

"Oi, brat, come with ore-sama." He said sharply as her friends were just amazingly watching them. Her friends knew who Atobe Keiga was. They knew him as her childhood friend.

"Why would I go with you, monkey king?" She said stubbornly.

"We need to talk. And stop calling ore-sama with that stupid name."

"I'm busy studying, go away monkey king." She pretended to read her notes and not mind him.

"Ahn? Why is that? Getting stubborn aren't you? You used to leave all your school stuffs when ore-sama wants to go somewhere with you." He said as a matter of fact making her shrieked a little.

She tore her gaze from her notes and looked up, meeting his deep blue eyes, his sunglasses were removed from his face.

"Well, that's because…"

"Because what, ahn?"

_Because things have changed for both of us now because of that night._ She wanted to answer but heck; she didn't want her friends to know. And to make matters worse, they had been attracting the attention of the students in the cafeteria since Keigo was undeniably handsome and flashy.

Sighing in defeat, she gathered her things and put it on her bag before she got up on her feet. Keigo smiled triumphantly as he saw her obliging on his whim, she honestly didn't want to be alone with him now for she was afraid of what would happen between them, knowing that he hated her now.

"Guys, I'll come back before one. See you later." She bid her friends goodbye before she left them.

As they were walking toward the parking lot, they were both silent. Before, she used to walk beside him but now, she was walking behind him. And she was getting conscious around him. True, things between them had drastically changed since then.

When they were in the car, Keigo brought her to the park dragged her near the lake. Beside the lake, there was a sakura tree that was blossoming beautifully. She couldn't help but be awed by it.

It took a few minutes of silence before Keigo break the silence.

"Ryumi, ore-sama wants to stop our parents pushing through that stupid marriage plan."

Ryumi knew very well that this was coming. She really expected him to oppose the whole marriage plan but it still hurt her. Up to the very end, she still got rejected. And she knew that Keigo was currently seeing Kajima Kanna, the daughter of the Kajima Corps, one of the big businesses in Japan. Keigo didn't tell her about that though; she just heard it from her friend. It seemed that Horio saw them while they were having their date in one of the French restaurants in Japan. And Horio, being a loudmouth, told their group. That news wasn't new to her after all, since Keigo was known to be a womanizer.

"Is it because of Kajima Kanna?" She asked instead.

"How do you know?"

"Horio saw you entering a French restaurant with her."

"Originally, ore-sama was supposed to marry her for business purposes."

"I see."

"So, you'll help ore-sama by stopping our parents with their ridiculous plan, na, Ryumi?"

She didn't answer. She just remained silent.

"Na, Ryumi, did something _really_ happened to us that night?" Keigo asked her.

She clenched her fist tightly; she felt her cheeks hot from anger. First, he hated her, and then now, he doubted her. Was she really someone not trustworthy at all?

"Are you stupid? A woman would never lie about things like that."

"Who are you calling stupid, ahn?" Keigo snapped back.

"Who else but you! How can you be so insensitive? You don't believe every word I say. You're mean, monkey king." Upon saying this, she bit her lower lip, trying to resist the urging tears that wanted to come out and she lowered her head, not meeting his eyes that were piercing through her amber ones.

Keigo calmed himself before went closely at her, grabbed her chin and lifted up her head, their eyes locked with each other.

"Ore-sama finds it ironic doing _it_ with you, a childhood friend who is like a sister, and not to mention, you're too young, five years younger than ore-sama." He said while looking straight at her eyes. His words were like needles that were pricking her heart with his every single word. Yeah right, a kid, a sister, young, and just a FRIEND. What else? Gosh, why did she have to fall for him, of all people?

"And ore-sama wants you to forget what happened that night." He continued.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Finally, she managed to say those words.

"Romantically, yes. Ryumi, listen, you're one of the people that ore-sama treasures most and ore-sama don't want to ruin our friendship with a single mistake that we'll both regret."

With that, she finally let out the tears. Keigo wiped it gently just like what he would usually do.

"You hate me."

"Why would you think that way?"

"I saw it in your eyes on _that_ morning."

"It was because of shock and anger."

She sighed, taking steps backward away from him. She wiped her tears before she spoke. She decided what would be the best for both of them.

"Okay..I'll..cooperate..to st-top our parents.." Her voice was slightly off upon saying these words. She saw him smile and that was enough for her. Seeing him happy was what matters most, to her, at least.

Yes, she agreed and she must be a fool, but it's better off this way rather than losing him forever.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

After their talk Atobe brought Ryumi back to her university. When he was having a conversation with her earlier and saw her crying, he felt something within him that urged him to hug her tightly and assured her that everything would be all right. But he didn't do that. His decision was both for their own good. And he didn't want her to get trapped in a marriage without love; it would just hurt her more since he couldn't give her the kind of love that she felt for him. And what's more, he didn't want to lose his childhood friend that's why he wanted her to forget what had happened between them.

Now that he had settled things with her, it's time to go home. He maneuvered his car on the way home.

As he entered their mansion, his personal butler, Michael-san greeted him and told him that his father was waiting for him on the study room. Somehow, he expected this, being reprimanded by his parents for disappearing for two days. He went to the study room as instructed, with Michael-san opening the door for him. He saw his father busy reading some documents.

"You're calling for me, Dad?" He spoke to let his father notice his presence.

"Aa. Be ready for later, we'll go to the house of the Echizens. And don't ever think of sneaking out."

"Why would we go to there?" He asked.

"We'll have a dinner with them and also, to discuss your wedding that would be held the day after tomorrow."

"WHAT? Did I agree? No, Dad, I won't let you. Even Ryumi is against the marriage."

His Dad slammed the table, making him gulped in fear. His father may be calm at all times but once he got angry, it's enough for hell to have ice around.

"You will do what I say, Keigo."

"What about Kanna? You said I'll marry her."

"Don't worry about her. I already talked to her family. And they accepted given your circumstance."

"I still won't accept this."

His father didn't answer.

"And why the wedding is so soon?" Atobe continued.

"We all settled it out when you suddenly disappeared."

"But-"

"No more buts. Listen, Keigo, take responsibility or else, I'll disown you." His Dad stopped him from muttering any words, "Michael-san, make sure to keep him in the mansion." His father instructed his personal butler and dismissed them, leaving him no room to complain.

Really, even if you're Atobe Keigo, you couldn't do anything once what his father said was final.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

As planned, they all went to the house of the Echizens in the evening. His talk with Ryumi earlier was useless and they both couldn't win against their parents. He could still feel the scrutinizing glances of Ryoga and Nanjirou to him. True to their parents' word, even Ryumi couldn't do anything despite of her consistent resistance towards the wedding against her father but Nanjirou-san had the same attitude with his father. Their parents both discussed the whole wedding thing and as for the two of them, they just remained quiet. They didn't have any chance to speak with each other again and he had this feeling that Ryumi had been avoiding him the whole time. Everything was prepared in such a short span of time by his mother who seemed the one who was eager to get them two married.

In the end, they got no choice but to obey.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Up next, their wedding. *_*

What do you think? Good or bad?

Should I torture Atobe on the next chapter for making our chibi cry? XDDD

Just tell all your thoughts through a REVIEW. :))

I'll be waiting.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back. Okay, I know, I know. I updated too long so don't bash me, okay? Hehehehe. Been busy for a while and I seem to have a writer's block but it's all good now. :) So enjoy this chapter! I decided to cut the wedding day into two parts so watch out for the next one soon! :D

And don't worry, I promise to finish every fic that I have so don't fret. Okay? Lots of love.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine but OMG I wish Atobe is real so that I could marry him! XD

**Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!**

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

The next day, Keigo's mother, Atobe Kiara went to the Echizen's house to fetch Ryumi. Today, she was scheduled to fit her wedding dress that Keigo's mom picked for her. It was done without her knowledge for she wasn't talking about their marriage and was so shocked when the Atobe's went to their house yesterday and talked about their wedding, much to the disgust of Keigo. She could feel that he was giving her some dirty looks because she agreed not to pursue their wedding as they had agreed yesterday afternoon. But she did resist though. It was just her father that was itching for her to be married with Keigo since he said that he _violated_ her, his little princess whom he treasured so much. Well, that was partly true though, but she did enjoy some part of it. But the consequences were paid in such great amount.

And her brother, Ryoga, didn't make the situation easy either. He kept on seconding to whatever their father would say. She had never seen her brother agreed to their father 101%. It's very rare, actually. But just as before, her mother was still as calm as ever.

And now, she was on the fitting room; Atobe Kiara and Echizen Rinko were outside, waiting for her to come out. There were two sales ladies inside the fitting room who were assisting her to fit her wedding gown.

"Yosh, that should make it." The first lady said.

"Now, Ryumi-san, you can look at your reflection at the mirror now, just turn around." The second one said gently, smiling; as if she was satisfied with the way the dress came out from her.

"A-ah, thanks." She muttered before she turned around and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

The gown looked perfect. It was a simple gown but definitely looked good on her. It was a tube top wedding dress ball with some sequences and silver stones aligned on the left side of the dress; from the chest down to the waist. She was being mesmerized by the reflection in front of her. But still, she couldn't help but feel a stinging pain in her heart. She stared at her reflection once more with sadness engulfing her system.

Yes, she dreamed of wearing a wedding dress with Keigo as her husband-to-be. He would be the one who would be waiting for her at the altar and solemnly swear that he would love her for eternity. Together, they would hold hands as they were saying their vows.

But that was just a dream that would never come true. It's given that part of it did come true, getting married to him in a few days but she could never have his heart, which she had been waiting to claim ever since they were young. She was restraining herself because she didn't want their friendship to be ruined. But that _one__mistake_, just that one and everything; all of it had gone to waste.

She should be happy because at last, she could claim him as her own in a few days.

She should be.

But knowing that she could never have his heart, it seemed that she'll be stuck in Sahara Desert waiting for a snow.

~Wedding Day~

Atobe woke up because his cellphone had been ringing like mad for a while. Since he didn't want his sleep to be disturbed, he ignored it. But the ringing was getting on his nerves and decided to reach for his phone at the bedside table. He didn't bother to see the name of the caller so he just answered it.

"Do you know how precious my sleeping time is?" He said groggily.

"But the day today is more precious than your sleeping time, Atobe." The voice on the other line said and he recognized it. It was one of his best friends, Sanada Genichirou.

He slowly elevated his body up and rested his back with all those pillows on his bed. His head was hurting like hell. It felt as if it would crack at any moment now. The reason? Well, he just got himself drunk last night. He went solo drinking since his best friends didn't want to accompany him saying that he should have some rest because he would have a wedding, that he wouldn't want to show up with a massive hang over at the wedding and blah, blah, blah.

"Ah-n? What are you talking about? The only precious day in my life is the day when ore-sama was born!" He defended. Heck. He really didn't want to talk about the wedding. He knew that he couldn't escape anymore that's why he drowned himself with his expensive alcoholic drinks and drank all night, trying to forget that today, he would become a married man.

"Tarundoru, Atobe! Get your ass off your bed and get ready! Your wedding ceremony will start soon. Tezuka and I have been calling you for a while now." Sanada exclaimed. He could imagine Sanada pulling a really sour face. Both of his best friends couldn't believe what he did with Ryumi, and he was blaming those two 'cause if they hadn't let Ryumi take him home, then, there would be no wedding today, none at all.

"Sanada, if you're that excited on my wedding, why not get married in my place instead?" He said while getting up from the bed, but heck, his head hurt like hell. He palmed his head with his free hand and walk toward the window.

"I'm not impressed by your joke, Atobe. Your mother is getting hysterical because the main character isn't here yet."

"Okay, fine. As if there's any way to escape this wedding." He exclaimed and pressed end button and proceeded to the shower. Yeah, that's right. He couldn't escape now. He knew that his father sent two bodyguards to go with him wherever he went and they were outside his room now.

As he was under the rash coldness of the shower, he kept on thinking on why it ended up like this. At one moment, he and Ryumi had a normal life to live but now, he would never live the _normal_ life that he used to have. He couldn't go out until late at night, drink until he dropped, play around with girls and the list would go on and on. He sighed.

_This __is __your __entire __fault, __Ryumi!_

He punched the shower walls hard that his knuckles went numb. He couldn't feel the pain. All that he could feel was the water that was streaming down the shower; the coldness of the water that was engulfing his system. He kept on thinking about the things that should have happened; the things that would change once they were tied in marriage, everything.

Another thing was that his supposed to be fiancé, Kajima Kanna. He couldn't stand her teary-eyed and the sad look on her face and when he said that he had to break off their engagement a few days ago.

_Kajima lowered her head when he said what he had to say. Slowly, he went closer to her. They were currently in his office. It was noon – lunch break so his secretary was out and they could have some privacy and just in case Kajima would cry loud, it's safe._

"_I'm sorry. Ore-sama is just forced into the situation." He said. He could hear her gasped a bit and looked up to him, but just for a second._

"_But you don't love the girl, do you?" She asked._

_Without any hesitation, he answered, "Yes. But I do love her as a childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_Somehow, Kajima's face lit up upon hearing his answer. "You really mean that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You'll get divorce soon, right?" She suddenly muttered._

_Then, it struck him! Why not get a divorce after the sixth month of their marriage? Especially when he knew that Ryumi couldn't stand his carefree and flirty attitude. He could show her what lies within his pretty face and make her regret the decision for falling for him. He let a small smile out of his lips. Yes, he could use that against her. But the question was, would their parents allow them? Knowing the Echizens, Nanjirou-san might beat him to death. He gulped upon thinking of that possibility._

_For now, he'd just settle with the safest answer, "When the opportunity arises."_

Damn. He was facing a lot of complications in his life now. He didn't want this. Not this kind.

_Why must Ryumi have to fall in love with me of all people?_

~o~

Ryumi was sitting on her bed, wearing her wedding gown. She's all dressed up, from head to foot. There's a light make-up on her face which enhanced her beautiful features. Her gown was simple yet elegant, everything in the preparation was perfect; except for the fact that her soon-to-be husband and she wasn't meant to love and to be with each other. Her heart seemed to falter for every minute that passed by, where it's getting nearer to their wedding and she didn't know how to face him. She sighed. Starting today, she'd be living at the house that Keigo's parents gave them as a wedding gift. She laid herself on her bed one last time and closed her eyes. She stayed motionless for a while until she heard a knock from her door and it revealed her father, dress in a black tuxedo. She got up from the bed and sat up straight as his father was coming near her. They hadn't got a serious talk after the incident happened, more like she avoided having the "talk" with her father. She knew she disappointed him. She felt shame through her entire body.

"Ryumi," Nanjirou called.

"O-oyaji," she said reluctantly, not meeting his gaze. She heard him sigh and sat beside her in her bed.

"My baby is so beautiful." His father said gently.

"Oyaji…" She felt her eyes became all watery and at any moment, she knew she'd cry.

"No, don't cry, Ryumi, it'll ruin your make-up." Her father said in a Nanjirou-ish manner, making her feel at ease.

"Oyaji, I'm sorry."

"Tsk. How dare that Keigo-kun steal _away_ my precious daughter?" He said grumpily, making her smile. "Ryumi, it's in the past right now. We can't redo what's already done. Let bygones be bygones. I did get angry because I didn't think that it was this early. You still have your studies to finish.." Ryumi couldn't help but let a tear fell from her eyes. It's just too painful to hear her father talk like that. "…and you're too young. I knew all along that you love Keigo-kun but I didn't think that this would happen so fast. I really push through the wedding though both you and he are totally against it because I don't want to see my daughter being hurt by her own feelings."

She hugged her father tightly. "I'm really sorry, Oyaji." She felt Nanjirou's hand patting her back.

"All right, all right. Forgiven. But, once Keigo-kun hurt you, I promise I'll beat him so hard." He threatened.

"Oyaji!" She exclaimed as he chuckled. She was glad that they were back to normal.

"This house will miss you, Ryumi."

She pouted, "Only the house? What about yo-" Her sentence was cut in mid-air when her Mom and brother were at the door since her father didn't close the door at all.

"You guys ready? We have to be at the cathedral now." Her mother reminded them as she averted her gaze to her, "My daughter," she said, teary-eyed. "you're so beautiful."

"Thanks, kaa-san."

"So, chibisuke, you are having a wedding ahead of me, huh?" He teased.

"Tch, Shut up, aniki." She growled.

"Ryumi! Don't make that face, smile, okay." Her mother said.

Her father stood up from the bed and walked over but stopped in midway and turned to them, "We will miss you, Ryumi." He said, wearing a rare smile.

"Yeah, we will." His brother seconded, "Cause I won't have anyone to tease early in the morning." They all laughed except her as they exited their house.

Ryumi pouted but let out a smile when they turned their back on her. She knew she would miss times like this. She should cherish it while it lasted.

~o~

_Review please. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation: Make That Arrogant Monkey King Love Me!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Atobe Keigo was fixing his hair in his full body mirror. He was wearing a very expensive white tuxedo for <em>his <em>wedding. His face was impassive. He didn't how to react. He still hadn't prepared himself for this. And furthermore, his head was still hurting, as if it would crack open in any moment. He sighed in exasperation as he adjusted his bowtie, _this really wouldn't happen if Ryumi just behaved herself. _He wanted to run away but somehow, the bodyguards that were assigned to him were unbelievably strict and skillful that his previous attempts of running away didn't even work. He even seek the help of his best friends but unfortunately for those two, they wouldn't let him escape either.

He didn't even get her pregnant but why did both of their parents have to push something as frightening as marriage?!

_You are not so sure about that, it's only been a week since you had sex with her. _His inner thoughts told him.

That's why he didn't want to rush things. If worst thing had happened - and that was if ever he had gotten her pregnant, then that's the only time that he would be very willing to wed Ryumi because he didn't want his child to have a broken family. But then again, thanks to his parents and Ryumi parents that they had to face the dreadful thing called marriage. It's not that he was afraid to be married; he was just not ready, not now that he was still enjoying his bachelor life. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door followed by the voice of his personal butler, Michael-san's voice.

"Keigo-bocchama, are you ready yet? Your parents are already waiting for you at the church." He informed.

He took a last look on the mirror and sighed before he answered, "Yes."

Michael-san then opened the door and saw Atobe standing in front of the mirror in daze. "Bocchama, you look good. I never knew that I'd be able to see your wedding day. Time passes by so quickly." He remarked.

Atobe just sighed. True, he was touched by what the old man had just said. Michael-san had been with the family even before his father was born. He was like his foster parent whenever his parents were away for business.

"Well, this isn't really a wedding. Our parents just force us to do this." He said.

"Keigo-bocchama, you should be happy because it is Ryumi. She is a really nice girl and she's not like other girls that you have been dating. She's pure, innocent and her beauty is really something."

Atobe just deadpanned. True enough, Ryumi was a nice girl and she's really beautiful.

"But she's not really innocent anymore_."_ He smirked.

Michael-san chuckled at this. "Yes, and you are one lucky guy to claim her innocence."

"I'm not sure about that. It feels weird to think that I've already had sex with her. It just doesn't feel right." He sighed as his fingers played with his hair.

"It's because you respect her." Michael-san said that got him into thinking. It must have been true that he respected her. After all, she was the little sister that he treasured that he could never have.

"I really don't know, Michael-san….I really don't know…."

Their conversation lasted for a while before Atobe decided to go out of his room. He was just buying time. Suddenly, as the time ticked closer to dreaded time, he was getting uneasy. He didn't know this feeling but it was new to him.

* * *

><p>Atobe wasn't surprised when he saw a white limousine he went out of their mansion. It was one of those limousines that were only used for special occasions. <em>Tsk, as if this is a special occasion for me. <em>He silently muttered.

He let the driver to open the door for him and he entered with Michael-san. He looked at his wristwatch to check the time and was not even surprised to see that he was almost half an hour late! His cellular phone had been ringing for several times now but he just ignored it and he even turned off his cellphone.

_The king always has to be the VIP. It really doesn't matter if I'm late or not 'cause I really don't care even a bit._

It was a 20-minute ride from their mansion to the church. As he was travelling, he just listened to his iPod while trying to help himself calm. He might get stressed out later since his time being a bachelor was almost over.

* * *

><p>Ryumi was close to crying. Her father and brother were getting pissed off. Her mom just remained cool while the other Atobe couple was apologizing to them because the groom had yet to come.<p>

_So that's it, huh?_ She mused silently as she let a tear fall from her eye. Even till the very end, Keigo hurt her. It has been almost 30 minutes since the appointed time of the wedding but unfortunately to them, they can't start without the groom.

_This is why I don't to get married to him under these circumstances. I want my wedding to be special, to feel that I am a lucky bride, and for my groom to be there at the altar, all eyes on me as if he is saying that he's the luckiest groom in the world. _But it seemed impossible for now. She was inside the bridal car, refusing to get out since she knew that she had been the talk of the town. Well she couldn't blame them, most of the visitors were mostly associated with the Atobes and they were very important people.

"Oi, Kenji, is your son running away?" She heard her father talked to Uncle Kenji, Atobe's father.

"I'm making sure that he won't, Nanjirou." He replied sharply, obviously pissed.

"Uncle," She heard the voice of Tezuka, she looked over the window and saw Tezuka and Sanada approaching the irritated older Atobe. "I called Michael-san and they said that they're on the way now. Apparently, Atobe turned of his phone." Tezuka explained why Sanada nodded. Somehow, this made Ryumi sighed in relief. But in the end, she ended up thinking about her life with Keigo. Somehow, she was hoping that he could learn to love her even just for a bit and to have a fruitful relationship; after all, they were bound to be together by marriage. But she feared for her new life – a life with Keigo. As clear as it was, Keigo was already showing signs of being a pain in the ass to her. Thus, she made a conclusion, and that was to make that arrogant monkey king love her. And with that, she must do everything to get his heart, and she wasn't willing to give up. No matter how hard it was, she would hold on in order to have the dream that she had yet to reach.

* * *

><p>After an hour of waiting for the groom to arrive, Atobe finally showed up, much to the relief of their parents. He took a deep breath before he finally went out of the limousine and he was fast approached by a very pissed Atobe Kiara, his mom.<p>

"What are you thinking now, Kei?! Coming here an hour late!" She said in a not so elegant way which made Atobe raised his eyebrows.

"Ahn, you must be thankful that I didn't run away instead." He talked back which earned him a glare from Nanjirou who was nearby him.

"Yeah, and you are lucky enough not to get killed by me." Nanjirou said sharply making Atobe gulped in fear discreetly. Hell, he wouldn't show that he was deeply shaken up by his soon to be father-in-law's statement. He knew him so much. He might appear playful but when it came to his family, he would always be dead serious with his threats whoever wronged his family.

It was then that the wedding organizer approached them to tell him that he should be by the altar now to wait for his bride to walk down the aisle. When he heard the word bride, he perked up and he just realized that Ryumi wasn't anywhere near them. She wanted to talk to her first before they would enter the dreaded stage called marriage to set some ground rules since he was sure that their parents would force them to live together. But it could wait; it really could wait after seeing the irritated faces of his and Ryumi's parents.

Atobe then went to the altar with his best men, namely Tezuka and Sanada. He noticed that those two weren't alone because they had invited Fuji and Yukimura along, much to the chagrin of Atobe. It's as if they both were making him jealous because he knew that Tezuka was really in love with Fuji as well as Sanada towards Yukimura. He smiled bitterly. He would rather wed Kanna. He liked the girl. There was no love involved but she felt comfortable with her.

As soon as he reached the altar, the wedding march started to play and Ryumi came in to his sight wearing her wedding gown. For a while there, he gawked at her. She was pretty…no it was more than that..she was so beautiful. It was not the typical Ryumi that he was used seeing everyday. She seemed that she had bloomed beautifully just before the wedding. She was wearing a light make-up that made an edge to her features. She looked so simple yet so beautiful. He then felt that Sanada was hitting him on his back with his elbow that made him back to reality.

"She looks beautiful, isn't she?" Sanada commented. He was happy that his best friend, Atobe would be wed to Ryumi and not other girls that he liked to date.

"Yes," he answered, "but not as voluptuous and tall like the girls I like." He commented which earned him a "Tarundoru" from Sanada.

He looked at her intently, not leaving her face until their eyes both met. Ryumi glared at him while he smirked in return. As soon as Ryumi reached him with his father, Nanjirou shot him a dangerous look and said, "You better not make my daughter cry or else, I'll cut your manhood." Atobe deadpanned while Ryumi blushed. "Cut it out, oyaji." She said, never looking at him.

Atobe looked at her with an amused expression. She had already seen him naked but by the mere mention of his manhood, she went on blushing like a teenager talking about her crush. He didn't even comment on what her father had said. He just held her hand and walked with her towards the altar and get on with the wedding. He felt his head became heavier as time went by and before he knew it, it was already done. He just went on with the flow. When the time finally when he had to kiss the bride, he did but he didn't kiss her lips but instead, she just kissed her cheek, near her lips to make it believable for the audience. As soon as the ceremony was done, the audience clapped their hands happily for them but unfortunately for them, it was just the start of their nightmare. He glanced towards his parents where he saw his mother crying in happiness while he shot his father a "Are you happy now that you've ruined my life" look. He also knew that Ryumi was feeling the same, judging by her silence and facial expression. He sighed in relief as they both went out to the church to go back to their mansion where the reception would be held. He suddenly felt tired right after the ceremony and he wondered why.

While they were on the car, he finally talked to her. "Oi, chibi, it doesn't mean that we have to keep a close relationship just because we are married. I'd like you to keep out of my private life and I will do the same to you."

He heard her sigh before she said, "Exactly my thoughts, monkey king."

* * *

><p>Ryumi just kept her mouth shut after their conversation the whole time they were traveling back to the Atobe mansion. She should be happy to have a church wedding like every girl would dream but the moment that she was on the altar with Atobe, the ceremony felt too long. It felt like eternity that she just wanted to run away, knowing what she had got herself into.<p>

And what Keigo said to her earlier proved it.

_I'd like you to keep out of my private life and I will do the same to you._

Now that's a problem. Now that she had decided to make him fall in love with her, another opposing force took off and that came off from the subject itself. She really felt tired and stressed. They weren't even wed for 24 hours and yet, that monkey king was already giving her a headache.

_I bet this will be a long day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: They're finally married! BUT, it's not that easy. I swear I'll be cruel with Ochibi since Echizen is not really my favorite character XD Echizen lovers, don't kill me, okay? :) <strong>  
><em>

_**And no, I haven't given up on this yet and the same goes to all my other stories you just wait guys, I'm working on them.**_

_**You know the drill**_

_**Review please :)**_


End file.
